


Visitors

by EternallyEcho



Category: Star Fox Series, Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Blushing, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Corneria, Corneria City, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deja Vu, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Minor Violence, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV First Person, Precognition, Present Tense, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities, Rabbits, Ship Tease, Spaceships, Talking Animals, Telekinesis, Visions, intergalactic, intergalactic travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: Three rabbits wander a foreign city as they gather supplies for their journey back home. Their trip, however, is soon interrupted by new threats.(A small crossover with loose ties to both franchises for shenanigans.)





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a warm-up, since I haven’t had the time to focus clearly on my ongoing projects. Originally, I posted to Tumblr, where like one of three readers went, "You should post this to AO3!" And here we are, because why not?
> 
> So, I’ve watched two versions of Watership Down, and I was talking with a friend of mine the other day, when I was all like, “You know what would be a crazy idea for a crossover?” Because it’s true, I’ve thought about an alternate universe retelling of the story that mashes its canons up.
> 
> Why merge it with the Star Fox series? Because sci-fi is cool. And then I don’t have to remember the rabbits are supposed to have normalish bunny bodies rather than humanlike ones, and that’s sometimes easier on my brain, idk man.
> 
> It's not too focused on either franchise's canon details, just small references for an oddball concept. Here, I tried scribbling the idea in a rushed set-up. First person, mostly present tense, should be fun, I think.
> 
> Anyway, here’s a weird crossover that I don’t think anyone wanted, but gets to exist now. You’re welcome.

Sometimes I wish I knew if I were blessed or cursed with the life that I live. Do you ever get those days, where you can’t tell if everything is going right or wrong? I get them all the time, but it’s never just a simple draw. Either life is going really well one minute for me, only to come crashing down hard, or I’m on the brink of despair with only the smallest spot of hope to push me forward.

 

Sorry, that’s a rather bleak start. I don’t mean to scare you off right away, though I suppose I have something of a talent for that.

 

Should I take it from the beginning? …No, that’s not the best of places to start. Now that’s _definitely_ miserable. Let’s see…well, I guess I could tell you about where my life is now? Or, where we’ve gotten to by now, at least.

 

The planet we’ve arrived to is called Corneria. It’s very lively compared to the rest of its galaxy system, with bright blue skies, lush green fields, crisp waters, and home to one of the busiest cities that I think I’ve ever seen, let alone visited. The skyscrapers really graze up to the clouds, and there’s a lot of canine folks here, but definitely a hefty variety of creatures.

 

“Fiver, where are you?” Ah, I’d better pay more attention here. That brown rabbit coming over is my brother. Though it looks like we have masks over our faces, don’t be afraid, that’s just our fur coloring. His is a bit darker than mine, but again, nothing to worry about. Oh, he’s narrowing his eyes…excuse me. “Come on, we don’t have time for sightseeing.”

 

“But isn’t this a good place, Hazel?” I can’t help but let my eyes wander a little longer. “We could adapt and live with the citizens of this planet, this system. The clothes aren’t so different from ours, and their food seems healthy enough. It’s different from home a bit, sure, but—”

 

“Listen, Fi, this is just supposed to be a pit-stop,” Hazel reminds me. “We’re not settling here.”

 

“The fields are so green out of the city, though.” I smile to him. “It’s not like the Sandleford Colony, but we could make a home out of it.” He frowns to me, and his eyes are low, so I’ve already been given an answer. “It’s a nice place, at least we should consider it.”

 

“It’s not even in our same star system.” Hazel folds his arms and sighs. “Fi, this place is lovely, but we don’t belong here.”

 

“Maybe we could?” I run my hand over my head and brush back my ears. “We’ve been traveling for a while, so it might not be so bad. Even if it’s not a home for us, staying a bit might not be the worst idea.”

 

Hazel shakes his head, still studying me. Maybe he’s waiting for it to happen? He exhales and his shoulders slump down some, shifting his weight a bit.

 

“We’ll think about it.” There’s a slight smirk on his face as my eyes light up and I’m grinning back. “Don’t get that excited. Now, we…wait.” His ears twitch with his nose, and he surveys the streets around us, glancing at some passing dogs. “…Where the blazes did Bigwig go?”

 

“Wasn’t he with you?” I scratch behind my head and tilt it a bit. “I thought you two went to get fuel together.”

 

“Well, we did, but I wanted to get a few groceries as well.” Twisting back to me, Hazel bites his lip. “He was supposed to see if they had any medical supply kits.”

 

“Then we should go look for a drug store of sorts, right?” I try to smile again. “He might be waiting for us there.”

 

“Or maybe he’s coming out for you instead!”

 

His voice doesn’t give me enough time to react, and I’m hoisted up right after. A knuckle brushes down against my head and rubs it tightly, as he cackles from behind me.

 

“Bigwig, that’s enough!” Hazel’s grabbing at his arms and stopped us. “Put my brother down, already.”

 

“Ah, come off it, Haze. I’m just fooling.”

 

All the same, he does release me, and I clutch at my head. Turning, I face the larger, gray rabbit with the coffee hair tuft from the top of his head that forms into a mane around his neck. Some onlookers give inquisitive looks as they pass, including a pair of soldiers. He’s got a toothy smirk on as he meets my gaze.

 

“Ain’t that right, Fiver?”

 

“Um—”

 

“Oh, don’t go looking for sympathy from him,” snaps Hazel. “Apologize.”

 

“Come on, Hazel, relax.” Bigwig turns his attention to my brother and folds his arms. “The three of us have been together for a while now.”

 

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

 

“As a matter of fact, it is.” Bigwig folds his arms, now glaring down at my brother, who scowls right back up at him. “See, I’m not as skeptic to Fiver’s visions like when we left the colony. Never you mind that I did choose to follow you two out of there after all, yeah? And we’ve all kept each other alive for this long, now, haven’t we?” He snorts. “Fiver’s your baby brother, sure, but he’s not fra…ok, not _that_ frail.” Bigwig shifts his attention back to me, and he softens up, glower gone. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Fi. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah. No. Uh.” I rub under my nose and whiskers, hoping my cheeks aren’t burning that brightly. “I trust you, Big.”

 

“See?”

 

“You pressured him.”

 

“Ah, forget it.” Bigwig rolls his eyes. “And before you pick at me some more, yes, I did get us a couple of supply kits. Sent them back to the ship already.”

 

“Good.” Hazel pauses and exhales through his nose. “Thank you.”

 

“Mm.” Bigwig folds his arms and looks away. I nudge him, and he raises his eyebrow while I put my hands on my hips. His eyes roll back again. “Ok, you’re welcome, Hazel.”

 

“Right then, let’s be off.” Hazel pivots around and ambles on forward. “We should see if we can get some extra clothes next, and then decide where we’re resting for night.”

 

Though we’re following, Bigwig gets his arm wrapped around my shoulders and tugs me closer to him. I hate it when he does that, because his muscles are stupidly firm, and I can’t help feeling secure when he’s got such a good hold on me. Hopefully he’s not looking carefully while he leans in closer.

 

“Next time, I’ll rough him up some instead, yeah?” He chuckles in my ear, and I nervously laugh while shivers dance down my body. Something tips him off, though, and he pulls back from me. “You all right, Fiver?”

 

“Uh. Yeah, why?”

 

“You’re a bit pale, and your eyes are starting to…ah crap.”

 

He’s just pointed that out as my head starts burning. I grasp at it and dig in, holding it tightly.

 

“Hazel!”

 

Bigwig’s call to my brother is faint, muffled, even though he’s right next to me. I can barely see my brother whirl around to me, as the crowds of people and buildings blur. Everything is foggy, and I’m losing my balance. My eyes burn and I squeeze them shut as tight as I can.

 

There’s a flash, and the city around me has caught fire. Clouds blotted out the sun from the sky. People are screaming and running panicked in the streets. Ships soar overhead, and a single dark one hovers just above where we’re standing, with some glass falling from the nearby buildings that it scrapes against. Its cannons are pointed ahead, and lasers glow before they’re fired out. Again, the light blazes, sharp enough to white out the area around me.

 

My eyes snap open as I gasp out and lurch forward. Hazel and Bigwig have got a tight hold on me, helping me steady. Shifting my eyes about, my heavy breathing and hammering heart slow, as I try to focus back to reality.

 

“Fiver? Fiver, are you all right?” Though he’s keeping it controlled, Hazel’s voice is a bit higher, definitely more alarmed than his usual tone. “Was that another vision of yours? What happened?”

 

“Something…someone’s going to attack,” I manage.

 

“What?”

 

“Hell, not Sandleford all over again,” murmurs Bigwig.

 

“Fi, breathe,” instructs Hazel. “How bad? Do you know when?”

 

“Today,” I get out. Clouds are rolling in front of the sun. “Around now.”

 

“Crap.” Bigwig props me onto Hazel, and stands ahead, fists tightened as he faces the sky. “Stick behind me, lads.”

 

“Ships, Bigwig,” I blurt out. “They’ve got ships.”

 

“Now you’re telling me?!”

 

There’s a hum that floods the air above us, and we gaze up as a dark fighter soars over, nearing the buildings. People around point, shouting out, and a few screams ring out as citizens start running about.

 

Just ahead of us, a soldier points a blaster gun to the sky, and I follow the shot as it bounces off of the fighter ship’s wing.

 

“We need to leave,” directs Hazel. “Now.”

 

“It’s too late,” I mumble.

 

Before we can move, a white and blue ship enters above the buildings, flying forward and colliding with the dark fighter as it fires against it. Both erupt in a fiery explosion and we try to shield ourselves with our arms.

 

Moving mine away, my eyes widen as someone falls from the smoky cloud above. I reach up with my hand, but he rolls himself around, and a blue bubble surrounds him before he crashes to the ground. It crackles and fizzles in a discharge, as the pilot sways and shakes himself off as best he can. I blink at the frog, who adjusts his cap and tugs on his jacket.

 

“Guys, I’m down,” the pilot calls, touching his headset. “If any of you could…uh-oh.”

 

He backs away, attention focused further ahead of us, as a figure rises from ground. It’s a gorilla with cybernetic implants for hands, with a red visor over his eyes. He roars and charges at the frog, who shudders as he backs away, hand on a holster.

 

“Watch it, frog!”

 

Bigwig rushes to them, and leaps up, dropkicking the ape back. They both crash to the ground, as Bigwig twists about and hops back up.

 

Though the gorilla is back up too, he’s slower, less steady on his feet. Bigwig growls and throws a hard punch into his gut.

 

He pulls his arm back, and thrusts forward again, but the gorilla catches his hand this time.

 

“Big!”

 

My friend yelps as the ape hurls him through the sky. I lift my hand and stretch my fingers out, concentrating on Bigwig.

 

His body levitates in the air, a slight orange aura around him, and I slowly guide my hand down, as he drifts back to the ground before me. Grunting, Bigwig staggers back as I drop my hand away. He glances back to me, smirking again.

 

“Thanks for the save, Fi.”

 

“Wow.” The frog’s attention is on us now, or me specifically. “Was that telekinesis?”

 

“Uh—”

 

“Oi, you might want to watch out,” calls Hazel.

 

Spinning around, the frog leaps aside as the gorilla hammers a fist down at him. He rolls away, near us, and plucks the gun from his hand.

 

Gripping it tightly, he aims at the ape, but his stance is shaky at best. He’s either not a marksman or still reeling from this whole clash.

 

Hazel darts forward, though, and slides down past the ape. He spirals around, sweeping his leg beneath the gorilla’s, tripping him and sending him crashing to the ground.

 

“Hey, Big.”

 

“On it!”

 

Dashing over, Bigwig slams a punch across the gorilla’s face, stopping him from rising again. He pulls his arm back as he faces the ape again, but our enemy is still; save for the slight rise and fall of his body, he’s out of it.

 

“Knocking him off balance,” notes Bigwig, as he smirks to my brother. “Simple, yet effective. Clever.”

 

“Yeah, I’m just glad he fell hard enough.”

 

“You guys were amazing!” The frog pilot is beaming, and raises his fists. “That was incredible! Fast, tough, and—and you saved me! Thanks!”

 

“Oh, that was…ah, you’re welcome.” Hazel itches his cheek. “So, what’s going on?”

 

“Don’t you know?”

 

“We’re not really from around here,” interjects Bigwig.

 

“Ah. Well, these are some leftover forces from—”

 

“Die, Star Fox scum!”

 

Everyone jumps as we twist to an iguana, who aims a rocket launcher at us. Again, I reach up with my head and narrow my eyes on his weapon.

 

Before he fires, though, a quick flash strikes him, knocking the launcher from his arms. A figure kicks at him once, twice, and pummels him away.

 

Another figure swipes in, and slams down what I believe are wings. The lizard flies back, crashing into a wall, before sinking down to the ground.

 

“Hell, that’s a fox.” Bigwig growls and raises a fist.

 

“Whoa, hey!” The frog hurries in front of him. “Relax, that’s my friend!”

 

“Friend?”

 

“Yeah! Friend and leader, hero of Lylat itself!” He blinks and tilts his head at us. “You guys really aren’t from around here, huh?”

 

“Not at all.” Hazel folds his hands. “That…lizard fellow, over there, he called you ‘Star Fox,’ right?”

 

“That’s the team name.” The fox strides over to us, with a blue bird right behind him. “My name, however, is Fox McCloud.” He offers a hand to Hazel, who slowly raises his. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise. I’m Hazel.” They shake hands, though quickly let go. “Sorry. My star system doesn’t have, uh, friendly foxes.”

 

“No kidding?” The bird folds his arms.

 

“Hazel, back up,” hisses Bigwig. “A fox _and_ a bird?”

 

“The bird could be friendly, like Kehaar,” I whisper.

 

“You know I can hear you two,” snaps the bird.

 

“Good, then you haven’t missed a beat.” Bigwig folds his arms. “Don’t think for a second we’re letting our guard down.”

 

“At ease, Bigwig,” insists Hazel. “They’re not the ones attacking us.”

 

“Yeah, back off, bunny,” retorts the bird.

 

“Falco, you can cool it too,” chimes in Fox.

 

“He started it!”

 

“Cry about it, birdy.”

 

“What’d you say, tubby?!”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“Hey, Falco, I hope you’re not picking at someone’s weight,” calls a new voice. A brown and gray hare approaches, wearing a jacket and jumpsuit like the three before us. “That’s not nice to Slippy, you know.”

 

“You’re one to talk, Peppy,” quips the frog.

 

“Boys, boys, come on!” Fox places his hands on his hips. “Let’s keep it together, huh? Save the fighting for the last of Andross’s forces, not each other.”

 

“Ah, you’re right, Fox.” The hare nods at the downed enemies. “At least we got these two. The others flew off.”

 

“Thought you had the last one.” Falco scoffs. “You’re getting slow in your old age, Peppy.”

 

“Cocky, given that Fox had to save your hide out there,” counters Peppy.

 

“Guys!”

 

“Sorry, Fox.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

“Falco, can you…?” Fox sighs. “Can you grab some officers to take these two away?”

 

“Sure, you got it.”

 

The bird walks off, narrowing his eyes at us as he passes. We turn back to the Star Fox team, as they study us.

 

“Slip, who are your new friends here?” Peppy rubs his chin. “Always nice to meet some fellow rabbits.”

 

“They’re visitors from another star system,” starts Fox.

 

“And they’re really strong!” Slippy clasps his hands together. “If it weren’t for them, I might have been a goner!”

 

“Is that right?” Fox smirks. “Well, thank you for rescuing my friend.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Hazel smiles. “We’re, uh, we’re not a team, but we stick together. As I told you, I’m Hazel. This tough guy is Bigwig.” He nudges Bigwig, who waves. Then, he turns back to me. “And, that’s my younger brother, Fiver.”

 

“Um, hi.” I wave awkwardly to them.

 

“He has psychic powers!” Slippy bounces on his feet. “You should have seen him, Fox! He lifted his hand and caught his friend in the air! It was great!”

 

“A telekinetic?”

 

“Uh, yes.” I shrug. “I’ve, um, I’ve got abilities.”

 

“Part of how we even adjusted to attack,” admits Hazel. “He’s, ah…perceptive.”

 

“Psychic abilities are pretty uncommon around here,” notes Peppy. “That’s quite a gift you’ve got, Fiver.”

 

“It’s…not always a gift.” I rub my arm.

 

“Sounds like it was one today,” persists Peppy, smiling to me. I shiver and return the smile to him.

 

“Yes, Fiver’s special, powers and beyond,” cuts in Bigwig, as he scoots in front of me. “But at any rate, who are you lot, exactly?”

 

“Right, let me reintroduce everyone.” Fox touches his chest. “I’m Fox. My friend you saved here is Slippy Toad.” He points from Slippy to Peppy. “This is Peppy Hare. And the annoyed bird you met is Falco Lombardi.” Fox folds his arms again. “We’re Star Fox, a team for hire, but we also do what we can to protect Corneria City, this planet, and Lylat at large.”

 

“That’s quite the undertaking,” observes Hazel. “You must have a lot to keep up with, protecting a whole galaxy.”

 

“It can be, but we do what we can.” He smiles to Hazel. “How about you? Visiting from another star system?”

 

“Somewhat.” Hazel tugs at his whiskers. “We’re trying to gather supplies to head back to our galaxy. It’s, um…it’s a long story, but we’re trying to find a new home, after our last one was destroyed.”

 

“That’s awful, I’m sorry to hear.”

 

“Thank you.” Hazel exhales, relaxing his shoulders. “We were following a lead on a new residence to take up, but we were knocked off course a bit. This is where we stopped on our way back.”

 

“Are you in a hurry?”

 

“Well, we—”

 

“Actually, we were planning to maybe stay a night here,” I interrupt. “It’ll probably be a long flight back home.”

 

“Most likely.” Fox’s tail sways as he nods. “How about you come with us? I’m curious to hear about your story. And I should thank you again for helping both my friend and my city.”

 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to intrude—”

 

“No way, you guys aren’t intruding at all!”

 

“The boys are right.” Peppy chuckles. “Come with us, we’ll help you out for your stay here for now.” He clears his throat. “Just…don’t think of it as too much of a charity.”

 

“Not at all.” Hazel bows. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“Sure thing.” Fox jabs behind him, pointing down a street. “If you come this way, we’ll show you the Great Fox, our carrier and headquarters.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Turning away, Fox waves to Falco, who waits by a street lamp some feet away from us. Slippy follows, hurrying to keep up with Fox. Peppy hesitates to look us over again, chuckles, and follows his team.

 

“He kind of reminds me of Captain Holly,” I murmur.

 

“Hazel, can we really trust this Star Fox?”

 

“They seem friendly enough.” Hazel shrugs. “We could use someone that knows around this planet, if we’re staying any longer.” He tugs on his whiskers again. “Plus, I…kind of forgot where we left the ship.”

 

“I told you not to move it!”

 

“Ha, well…” Hazel spins away from us. “Shall we?”

 

He strolls after the Star Fox team. Bigwig and I turn to one another, and he folds his arms.

 

“You sure you’re ok, Fi?”

 

“Yeah, I will be.” I smile to him. “Thank you, Big.”

 

“Right, you’re welcome. And thanks again for the save.” He smirks at me, and places his hand on my shoulder. “Just…keep close to me, ok?”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Your brother’s a little more trusting than either of us.” Bigwig pats his hand on my shoulder. “Plus, I like keeping an eye on you.” He winks to me. “So, come on.”

 

Slowly, his hand slides from my shoulder as he backs away, and then turns to follow the others. My cheeks burn as I swallow hard, hurrying after them.

 

This is where we are so far, and…well, I’m still not sure if today is blessed or cursed yet. But, as I find out more, I’ll let you know; just keep an ear out for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I did a weird new thing!
> 
> I dunno, I kind of liked the idea of a character deliberately telling a story. Usually, I do write some first-person content where it’s implied that the characters are telling their story, but I kind of wanted to be direct with it here.
> 
> Fiver was my favorite of the rabbits, so I made him basically the protagonist here, even though Hazel’s usually in that role. But I love both them, because brothers that stick together are cool, idk.
> 
> Sci-fi as a genre also let me expand on Fiver having visions of possible futures, and I gave him telekinesis powers for fun. And Bigwig stood out the most with them, and is a strong fighter, so I added him too. (Plus, I got to sort of tease at a crack ship concept of him and Fiver, as they barely interact in the actual canon, so bonus points.) 
> 
> Star Fox’s world was used a bit more than the characters here, but it was nice writing them up again. I think they’d have good characters that would mesh well enough with the Watership Down rabbits. Falco and Peppy would be more fun to bounce off of them, but I figured Slippy would make the most sense for an introductory type of role. He’s the most welcoming, and he’s the best one to put in danger, in need of rescuing, to really help out with the wayward visitors.
> 
> Anyway, it was a fun attempt. I don’t think I’m doing anything else with the idea online, but I figured it could be fun to share while I’m still plugging away at my usual content. I think this is also my first fanfic that focused on a book series, even if it borrows more from the film and cartoon. Ah well, again, it was an attempt for fun!
> 
> Plus, I do believe there’s supposed to be some kind of new mini-series for Watership Down coming soonish, so, I guess this is to raise interest there too. Double bonus points.
> 
> If you’ve read this far, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
